Alex on top
Alex on top is the 3rd episode of School of Fairytales Season 2 Transcript Theme Song Another day @ school on Rocky surrounded by guys. Rocky: Come one guys stop it. Boy #1: It's true. Boy #2: Your very pretty. Boy #3: No, the fairest of them all. Boy #4: Yeah. Boy #5: Definitely. Alex: "walks up" Hey Rocky, you ready for class? Rocky: You guys are so sweet. Alex: "looks around" Are you talking to me? Boy #4: No, he was talking to us! Alex: Ok then. "walks to Nicky" Nicky: Guess it's one of those days again. Alex: Yeah, I'm so sick & tired of Rocky being so popular. Nicky: Why? Alex: It just gets in the way of many things. Nicky: True. Alex: That's it, I'm going to overthrow Rocky. Nicky: How? Alex: "walks to small wall & stands on top of it" Everyone at Ever After, may I have your attention please. Rocky: Huh? Alex: I, Alex Charming, new ruler of the royals, have declared that everyone is now able to follow their parents or their own footsteps. Blonde: Why are you allowing us to do that? Aron: Yeah, 'cause Rocky wanted us to follow our parents footsteps. Alex: No, he waned us to follow our grandparents footsteps because our parents have different stories now. Casey: Really? Alex: Yeah, & there hasn't been Royals or Rebels anymore, my mom destroyed the storybook of legends & made where our parents could follow their heart. Blonde: But then why did we have to go through legacy day? Alex: Maybe 'cause Headmaster Grimm didn't want us to do what our parents did. Aron: So basically, that storybook of legends that some of us signed, was fake? Alex: Yeah. Casey: Whoa! Nicky: Oh my grimm. Rocky: He's just saying that. Alex: No I'm not, he just wants you to believe that. Boy #2: How dare you. Boy #5: How could we like someone so un-fairest? Rocky: "gaps" Alex: So, who's with me in following our own destines? Everyone: Me! Alex: Great. Blonde: And for Alex's popularity sky rocketing, let's throw a party. Everyone: Yeah! Alex: Great, see you guys later. Cut to Headmaster Grimm's office: HG: Now Mr. Thorn, what you did was hextremely uncalled for. Mac: But Headmaster Grimm. HG: I don't want to hear any of it, detention. Mac: Ugh! Fine. HG: "leaves office" Mac: So unfairest. "sees something glowing" Mac: What's that? "walks up to it" "Sees that it's his powers in a bottle" Mac: So this is his secret hiding spot, not so secret now. "absorbs powers" Now who's the evil one? Cut to the Gym: Casey: This party is amazing. Alex: Thanks Casey. Casey: I feel so free, I'm not gonna hide my wolf ears anymore. "takes of hood" Alex: Nice. Casey: Thanks. "walks away" Aron: I think I picked the perfect outfit. Rocky: Definitely Blonde: Your fabelous. Aron: Thanks Blonde. Nicky: This party is Wonderlandiful. Alex: Thanks Nicky. Nicky: This is so fun! Mac: Let's see how people like it when they're fast asleep. "casts spell" "everyone falls to the ground & starts sleeping" Alex: What happened? Mac: I put everyone under a sleeping curse, why didn't work on you? Alex: I'm immune to sleeping curses. Mac: Dang it! Alex: Wait, how'd you get your powers back? Mac: Putting them in HG's office wasn't a good idea. Alex: I didn't, he must've stolen them. Mac: For what reason? Cut to the top of a tower: HG: Don't worry Mira Shards, I'll free you & your son of the mirror prison the evil queen put you in. Mira: Thank you. EQ: Oh please, you'll never be able to break on of my spells. HG: Oh really? EQ: Yeah, even Baba Yaga can't. Mira: That can't be true. EQ: Oh, but it is. HG: How can I free them now? EQ: How 'bout some backup? HG: Like how? EQ: Alex Charming, he'll even free me too. HG: "gaps" The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Aron Ella *Blonde Locks Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Marry Piper *Casey Wolf *Mac Thorn Adults *Headmaster Grimm *Mira Shards *Evil Queen Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes